a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for clamping a component around a tubular member and to a method of using such a connector.
b. Related Art
It is known to attach a component to a tubular pipe or the like by welding the component directly to the pipe wall or by welding a bracket or lug to the pipe wall and then attaching the component to the bracket or lug. However placing a weld on the pipe wall will always have the potential to interfere with the structural integrity of the pipe. If the pipe wall can be pierced, it may be possible to attach a component by passing a fastening through the pipe, but this also interferes with the strength of the pipe.
Various tubular connectors have therefore been proposed which can be affixed to the outer wall of a tubular pipe or the like by tightening a component of the connector to grip the outer wall of the pipe. The connector then provides a support or a fixing for a main component so that the main component is attached to or supported by the pipe wall. The use of such a connector therefore avoids welding or piercing the pipe wall, and also provides the possibility of being able to remove the connector if it is ever needed to disconnect the main component from the pipe.
Although many prior art designs of tubular connector have been proposed, many of these are quite complex mechanically, having spring based or hydraulic drive mechanisms to control the movement of an inwardly directed clamping member. Such devices are unsuited to use in marine environments being prone to corrosion over long periods of time or may be unnecessarily complicated when the connector may be expected only to be used once. Such connectors may also be unsuitable for scaling up to the dimensions that may be needed to join components of an offshore structure, for example a drilling or production platform, or for carrying massive loads.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clamping connector for affixing to a tubular member, and also a method of using such a connector, that addresses these issues.